


You'd Love The Sky

by lollipop1141



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam-Centric, Confirmed Lovers Zine, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: He remembers the times when they had sneaked out of their rooms past lights out and going up the roof. They would lie on their backs and dream about the stars, wondering what planets they would explore and if there were really aliens out there.“One day, I’ll go up there,” Takashi said. “You think I can make it?”Adam looked at him. “Of all the people in this world, I think you’d be the first to go beyond the farthest reaches of humankind.”Takashi gazed at him and chuckled, linking their hands together. “You’re quite the believer, huh.”“I’ve always believed in you, Takashi.”





	You'd Love The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> You think I was done after Love And All That Jazz? Nope!
> 
> I give you Adashi! A work that was written for the Confirmed Lovers Zine. Go and download it! It's a free pdf!
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you off to your reading! Enjoy!

_In the blue sky, I think of you_

_As I’m mistaken for a silver arrow_

_Your sky is sorrowful_

_Together with that, I think of my last love_

 

  * ****君ガ空コソカナシケレ****



 

 

 

**1054 hours**

Adam buttons up the last of his uniform, straightening out the sleeves before adjusting his glasses. He takes a moment to look at his reflection. His brown eyes gaze back at him, sorrow and fear glistening in them.

Fear. It has been a constant in his life right after the Kerberos mission; he cannot remember a time he has lived without it.

Well, he can.

Back when Takashi was still with him.

 

_“Hi. I’m Shiro. Takashi Shirogane.”_

_Adam looked up at a polite faced young lad who held out his hand awkwardly. It was the first homeroom and all the new recruits were gathered in the large hall, milling about as they waited for the announcement of ranks. Many were going around, introducing themselves while others, like Adam himself, simply kept to themselves. He set down his book and shook his hand._

_“I’m Adam.” He replied. “Nice to meet you, Takashi.”_

_For some odd reason, his newly acquitted friend flushed at that and Adam wondered if he had gotten sick. “You okay, Takashi?”_

_“I – I’m fine.” Takashi managed to choke out. “I’ll see you around.”_

_And with that, he skedaddled away, Adam staring at his back in confusion._

 

 

**1103 hours**

Adam lingers by the door as he takes a look at the room one more time. Memories fill in the spaces left behind.

 

_“For the hundredth time, you don’t boil eggs in a frying pan!” Adam said in exasperation as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and took out the fire from the stove._

_Takashi peeked from over his shoulder at the sorry state of their kitchen. “So…that didn’t go egg-sactly to plan-” – Adam rolled his eyes at the pun – “-but, we could order pizza?”_

_Adam’s eyebrow twitched as his boyfriend grinned sheepishly at him. With a sigh, he said, “You better not think of skipping on leg day, Takashi. You’re not getting any leaner as it is.”_

_“Hey, are you calling me fat?” Takashi frowned in that infuriatingly endearing way of his that Adam couldn’t help but laugh and leaving a peck on his lips._

_“Your words, not mine.”_

 

_He’d forgotten the movie that was playing, opting on focusing on the man underneath him, lips moving in sync. Takashi snickered as Adam’s glasses snagged on his forelock, before carefully pulling it out and setting it on the coffee table._

_“You know, fraternizing between coworkers is strictly prohibited,” Takashi said, teasing his bottom lip._

_Adam scoffed and kissed him senseless, fingers running through Takashi’s hair, pulling on the longer strands. “Let them fire us, for all I care.”_

_“Iverson’s not gonna like this.”_

_“Just shut up and kiss me, Takashi.”_

 

_“You look like shit.”_

_Takashi groaned and rested his cheek on the kitchen table. “Good evening to you too, love.”_

_Adam set down a steaming bowl of ramen noodles along with traditional Japanese side dishes. “Long day?”_

_“Tell me about it,” Takashi said, perking up at the sight of his favorite food. “Keith wouldn’t stop complaining about this ‘Taylor’.”_

_Adam just hummed as they ate dinner. “Oh yeah? So they’re friends now?”_

_“Not really.” Takashi chuckled. “The boy declared them rivals or something.”_

_“Keith’s not gonna like that.”_

_“He didn’t.”_

 

 

**1115 hours**

Adam walks through the hallway, greeting sallow-faced cadets and officers alike. He wonders if he would get in trouble if anyone ever looked inside his brain at this time. Because despite the threat of the Galra hanging overhead, his mind is far from it.

He remembers the stolen glances between them as they pass by. They were in separate classes at first since their ranking had yet to be determined. When he saw that his name was just underneath Takashi’s name, he was elated. If not for the slight attraction he had felt him, Adam would have been jealous.

He remembers their races in the hallway in Segways, almost getting in trouble several times. It had all been Takashi’s ideas. Luckily enough, they were never caught.

He remembers the times when they had sneaked out of their rooms past lights out and going up the roof. They would lie on their backs and dream about the stars, wondering what planets they would explore and if there were really aliens out there.

 

_“One day, I’ll go up there,” Takashi said. “You think I can make it?”_

_Adam looked at him. “Of all the people in this world, I think you’d be the first to go beyond the farthest reaches of humankind.”_

_Takashi gazed at him and chuckled, linking their hands together. “You’re quite the believer, huh.”_

_“I’ve always believed in you, Takashi.”_

 

 

**1145 hours**

Adam stares at the aircraft in front of him. This is it. With a sigh, he puts on his helmet.

 

_It was on a rare day off that the two of them laid down on the airstrip, gazing at the soaring blue sky. Sparse clouds dotted the horizon like white polka dots._

_“Lying down like this, you’d think we were the only ones in the world.”_

_Adam said nothing._

_“There’s nothing to hear for miles around.”_

_“There’s your heartbeat I’m hearing,” Adam said quietly._

_Takashi shifted and sat up, gazing down at him. Adam could only stare at the silhouette of this man whom he had given his whole life to._

_“I love you, Adam.”_

_He felt his throat hitch and he reached out to cup his fiancé’s cheek, bringing their lips together. Adam said softly, “I would give you my heart, Takashi.”_

_He smiled at that._

 

 

**1200 hours**

With the go signal, he takes off to the skies.

 

_“Ready to give up?” Takashi goaded him._

_Adam smirked and pushed the controls forward. “Giving up? I’m speeding up.”_

_They both crashed the simulation at the same time._

 

Adam can’t tell how much time has passed. He weaves through the lasers that are shooting at him, gritting his teeth as each member of his team is shot down and crashes to the earth.

 

_“Why didn’t you say anything about this?”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

He knows this is a suicide mission. They’re helpless against giant alien warships. But there is nothing he can do but to hold them off, no matter how little.

 

_“Hey…what’re your thoughts on moving in with me forever?”_

_“Are you asking me to marry you?”_

_“Uhh, yes.”_

_“Then, yes.”_

 

He grimaces as the last of them fell. He is the last one standing.

 

_“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”_

 

Adam never meant it. He never meant any of those words. And ever since the news came out, regret had never tasted as bitter as it did.

But Takashi Shirogane was returning.

 

_“You’d love the sky today, Takashi. It’s a beautiful blue.”_

 

But true to his words, Adam wasn’t here when he got back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending. But it was Adam.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! See y'all next time!


End file.
